


It's Gonna Be a Bumpy Ride

by TripleX_Tyrant



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Frotteurism, Grinding, Incest, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleX_Tyrant/pseuds/TripleX_Tyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the rest of the ship is occupied by supplies, Morticia sits on Rick's lap on the ride home. Her discomfort subsides when she gets a little too caught up in the vibrations traveling up her grandfather's leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be a Bumpy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I love Morticia! That being said, multiple times by me over the course of several days, I absolutely needed to write her. With infinite universes, I imagine there must be every combination. Morticias with fem!Ricks, Morticias with male!Ricks, and boy Mortys with Ricks of either sex. In the universe of this fic, Rick is male, and his Morty just so happens to be female. Enjoy!

“Did you think this through?” Morticia asked, sliding a hefty metal box – the last of Rick’s purchase – onto the stack in the passenger seat. She stood back and planted her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath quietly so as not to reveal how much the task had taken out of her.

Rick stepped by her and shut the passenger side door. Both the passenger seat and the back of the ship were fully stocked with Rick’s bulk supply purchase from this off-planet junk store they were parked outside of. It was like a nasty flea market baking under an angry sun, and they were both eager to leave now. To Morticia’s question, Rick asked, “What exactly do you mean by that?”

“Where am I supposed to sit? There’s no room.”

“You can squat between the seats,” Rick said, waving his hand dismissively as he rounded the ship to the driver’s side.

“What? A-are you kidding me?” She followed him, and when Rick opened his door, she peered at the space. “That’s gonna be way too cramped.”

“It’s enough room for your tiny butt. Look, check this out. I even cleaned all the bottles out for this. G-uur-et in, Morty. I wanna get off this piece of turd planet already. It’s not exactly breezy beach vacation central. It’s just… a-a lota sun and dirt.”

Rick pushed on Morticia’s back until she crawled over the seat. She turned and put her feet on the floor between the seats and slid down to crouch between them. Gripping the backs of both seats for leverage, she carefully pulled her legs out from under her to sit on the floor. But the floor was hard and cold metal that felt wet through the material of her jeans, and the cargo behind her pressed against her back, so she rose back onto her feet, crouching forward to do so.

“Boy please,” she said to Rick as he slid into the driver’s seat and closed the door. “It’s disgusting down here. It’s dirty and cold, and th-there’s like spilled-something on the floor.”

Rick grumbled as he started up the ship. “It’s this, o-or you can ride in the trunk. So whadya wanna do?”

After a short moment’s thought, Morticia pouted and lowered herself back to the floor, crossing her legs and arms and turning her head away from Rick. Rick smiled and pulled the ship up into the air. “See, not so bad, is it?”

They left the planet and coasted along in space. But it wasn’t long before a small lean of the ship caused a metal suitcase to slide forward against Morticia, forcing the jutting handle to stick into her back below her shoulder blade. With each lurch and steady vibration of the ship, the handle dug into her. She scowled at Rick, comfy in his seat, ever so slightly reclined with plenty of leg room. He was in no hurry to get home, and it didn’t seem very fair to Morticia.

“What are you doing?” Rick asked when Morticia grabbed the back of the seats to pull herself up once more. She turned away from Rick and plopped down on his right thigh, and the ship lurched forward as his foot was forced down on the pedal. With a growl, he eased off and rested his heel on the floor. “Morty...”

Morticia turned her head back. “The floor was hurting my back.”

“Well your bony butt is hurting my leg.”

Morticia slid back, and Rick pulled his arms out of her path as she moved from his right leg to his left, her legs thrown over his lap to distribute her weight more evenly. Rick returned his hands to the steering wheel, arms in front and back of Morticia’s body. She figured this meant he was pacified, and so she turned her head to watch out the windshield. The arrangement wasn’t ideal, but it was certainly better than sitting on the floor.

And honestly, at first neither one thought anything unseemly about their position. Even with Morticia harboring an attraction for her grandfather that had once concerned her but now only made her secretly giddy and woefully wistful at different times. Even with Rick failing to detain a dangerous and pathetically naive fondness for his teenaged granddaughter. Even with those secret facts, right now they were simply two people making do with limited seating.

Well, it didn’t take long for Morticia, sitting with her hands on her knees, to feel a little flutter kick up in her tummy. It occurred to her that she was practically sitting in Rick’s lap. And he was letting her! And it was all because she took the initiative. Yeah, she was pretty proud of herself for that. Sure it was a small feat, but it was more than she had been brave enough to attempt not very long ago. So she was happy. And then, as it was apt to do, the ship rattled, causing Morticia to bounce a bit on Rick’s thigh. And although the ship quickly steadied, Morticia could feel the vibration that traveled up Rick’s leg and to her-

Morticia’s hands balled into fists on her knees. The vibrations of his leg bounced against her lips, which in turn sent jolts of secret pleasure through her whole lower body. And although she could easily shift and break away from the sensation, she didn’t want to. No, the idea of riding Rick secretly like this was too thrilling.

She feared that her attempts to keep her breathing calm would come across as strange to Rick. The vibrations seemed to Morticia to match well with the rapidly growing beat of her heart, and she could feel the teasing pressure of her swelling clit. Her own thighs squeezed tightly together, and she felt her chest grow tight as she gently pressed down on Rick’s leg. Her eyes pinched shut, and she blushed, praying for Rick not to notice as she angled her butt back, trying to dip her clit down enough to drink from the spring of buzzing pleasure. All it took was a sip to jolt her entire body, and she bit her lip as she held that perfect position. Spark after spark sent wave after wave through Morticia’s small frame. Her body blazed, knowing she was using her grandfather to do something so lewd. It was embarrassing, but it was exciting. Surely if he knew, he would be disgusted. Disgusted to know how good his leg felt against her pussy. With this thrill and this angle, why, she was sure she could cum right on Rick’s leg without him having any idea.

Rick’s eyes locked onto Morticia in disbelief the moment that she cocked her butt back. The way that she was sitting, fists on knees and back arched so that her bottom lifted from his leg to display itself nicely through the tighter fabric of her jeans, was far from casual. Did she honestly think that he couldn’t see her stupid expression as she turned her head down? Did she not realize that Rick could feel, even through the layers of denim and khaki, the place that felt like a branding iron searing a kiss of incestuous lust into his thigh?

Although, to be fair, Rick did have no suspicion that Morticia’s behavior had anything to do with him. Rather, it was the mere vibrations of the ship traveling through his leg that caused her to lose her composure. But that didn’t stop Rick’s own lustful infatuation from keeping his mouth shut and forcing his eyes to dart between his path through space and his now shivering granddaughter. His attempting erection ached in its unfortunate angle, pressing upside down against his fly. It was torture, being unable to adjust as Morticia’s hot pussy lips grinded against him. What was she thinking?

If asked, Rick would say his next action was calculated. If he could get Morticia off – in either meaning of the phrase – he could regain control of himself and bring his erection down. Thus, it was perfectly reasonable for him to do as he was now, raising the toe of his shoe from the accelerator until he reached the sweet spot that jostled the ship like a plane hitting turbulence. Morticia gasped a little too audibly, and a grin stretched across Rick’s face. Morticia threw her right arm over Rick and gripped the back of his seat.

“W-what’s wrong, Morty?” Rick asked, his tone neutral and far from suiting his expression. Luckily, Morticia couldn’t bear to meet his eyes.

“N-n-nothing,” she said quietly, her voice weak and wavering. “I j-just need to get more c-comfortable.”

She began to turn, and Rick grunted, his dick straining as Morticia lifted her leg over, straddling his left thigh now. She gripped the back of Rick’s headrest and pretended to be interested in the open space out the windshield. In truth, she could not focus on anything beyond the buzzing of Rick’s leg against her labia, beating her swollen clit. Her face burned and her bleary eyes rolled back. Her limbs strained to hold her in just the right position. It was an effort but she felt so close. So hot. Could she reach the peak like this? On Rick’s leg? Could she create this erotic memory for her and her alone?

Rick was dying. If he were truly as smart as he claimed to be, he would steady the ship and order Morticia back to the floor. His dick hurt, and he could imagine removing his pants to find the imprint of his fly seams alone the top of his penis from how hard it seemed to press. He wondered if Morticia could see how fogged up the windows had become, and he felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck. He watched Morticia tremble, her eyes fluttering, unsure of whether they should be open or closed.

And Morticia knew. Oh she knew how dangerous this was becoming. She was so obvious and she needed to stop shaking so much because she had no excuse planned. But she was so very close now, and at this point, orgasm was an achievement to work for, not a gift to rest and wait for. She was sweating and her muscles burned, and she was so, so close.

Rick wanted to grab her by the hips. Tell her not to stop. Shove her hand down his pants so she could fix his erection for him, and then he could shove that erection against her cute ass and play with her cute little boobs while she rubbed desperately against his cock. These thoughts were doing nothing for his comfort.

Morticia clasped Rick’s knee hard. Her body went taut, her face red and eyes screwed shut. There was something completely sexy to Rick about the dorky way her teeth pulled her lower lip into her mouth. Sparks were exploding in Morticia’s body, and waves of pleasure rolled and bounced like embers bursting from her groin. She didn’t dare make a noise, holding all she could inside as her body flared. She could feel the blush burn from her cheeks to behind her eyes. Three dangerous little spasms rattled her in the aftershock.

As quietly as she could, she let a sigh out through her nose. Her muscles relaxed, her arms sliding down from their holds on the back of the headrest and Rick’s knee, and a small smile pulled on her lips. She came. She came because of Rick. She came _on_ Rick.

She came on Rick.

And then the paranoia came. In immediate hindsight, she had been very obvious, hadn’t she? Had Rick noticed? Did she make noise? Did she move too much? Was she disgusting?

Morticia clamped her hands together over her gut. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Rick, let alone speak to him. But the silence was terrifying. It could have been normal silence, but the thought that it wasn’t was frightening. The ship was hot, and Morticia was still sweating. Luckily Rick reached forward and turned the air up, so Morticia closed her eyes and let the air blow over her face.

They arrived home in silence. Rick touched the ship down and eased into the garage. The steady hum of the ship died with the turn of a key, and Rick opened his door.

Finally, Morticia turned to face him. Putting on a too nervous smile, she said, “So uh, n-need any help putting-”

“Get out.”

Morticia’s smile dropped, her heart plummeting. “W-w-what?”

Rick reached into his coat, pulled out his flask, unscrewed the cap with his thumb, and took a long drink. “Get – uuurp – out, I said. Y-you need to turn up your hearing? Need a hearing aid?”

Morticia crawled out of the ship and turned to Rick, her fingers tangled together in front of her. When Rick closed the door without getting out, she said, “Rick?”

Rick took another drink, then started the ship back up and began to back out of the garage. He stopped halfway out and rolled his window down. “If I were you,” he said, “I’d take a shower before dinner.” He rolled the window back up and took off, leaving Morticia alone in the garage.

Morticia frowned. Her cheeks burned and her eyes stung, but there was nothing giddy in the feeling this time. Quietly, she whimpered a small, “Oh jeez,” before turning and going inside.

Rick landed his ship on the moon. It was a nearby secluded place he liked to go to sometimes when he wanted to be alone, and right now he needed to be alone. The moment he was out of the garage, he’d shoved his hand down his pants to straighten his never faltering erection. Now, he tugged his belt open, wondering with irritation how Morticia could be such a cute, oblivious idiot. But the thing he had to remember was that there was no way her actions had anything to do with him. No matter what, Rick had to remember that Morticia was just a hormonal teenager. She was probably thinking about acne-riddled classmates or TV heartthrobs the whole time she was rubbing her pussy all over an old man’s thigh. And even if the case was different, it wasn’t like Rick could ever allow it.

But that didn’t stop Rick from wanting to pretend. He freed himself from his pants and gripped his dick in his right hand. With his left, he touched his fingers to his pant leg. He could almost imagine it was still hot with her touch. He brought his fingers to his nose. He could almost imagine he could smell her.

 

Rick wasn’t back when Morticia got out of the shower, and he still wasn’t back by the time dinner ended. Morticia sat alone in the corner of the couch, wrapped in a blanket and watching some made for TV movie with the lights off. She heard the garage-kitchen door close, and she perked up. Then she sunk back down, still not sure how she ought to interact with Rick after earlier. As much as she hated him treating her like a dumb little kid, she hated the idea that he might find her disgusting even more.

Neither spoke when Rick entered the living room and sat on the other end of the couch. Morticia felt stiff, her heart sticky. She couldn’t take it, so she spoke up, saying, “Rick, aah- I didn’t mean-”

“What’s happening?”

Morticia’s heart jumped. “I know you’re probably mad, b-but-”

“No, Morty,” Rick interrupted again, and he turned to meet Morticia’s eyes. “In the movie. W-what’s happening in the m-uuuur-ovie.”

She found no anger in his face. No irritation, no disgust. And relief washed over her. Maybe he knew. But if he did, he was letting her off the hook. So maybe she didn’t create a memory for her and her alone, but maybe it was even better to know that it was a secret she shared with Rick. She sat up, mood brightened as she gestured toward the television. “OK, so, I didn’t catch it from the beginning but apparently...”

Rick turned to the television to listen to his granddaughter’s explanation. This was a better way to end the day. Not everything needed to be spoken. Not right now.

 


End file.
